Cumpleaños ¿feliz?
by OtakuLife121
Summary: Pasar tu cumpleaños con la única persona que puedes llamar "amigo"... ¿realmente era tan difícil?


**Disclaimer:** ¿En serio? ¿Me ves con cara de genio? Pff de todos modos: KnB ni KHR me pertenecen... si lo hicieran, los personajes sufrirían tanto que posiblemente ya lo hubieran cancelado por aburrimiento X'(

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 _El ventanal de su casa, abierta por su abuela hace poco más de una hora, dejaba pasar peligrosas olas de viento que simplemente le empezaron a molestar. Pequeñas manos trataban de impedir que las hojas que contenían su tarea de arte, volaran despavoridas como las revistas de su padre lo habían hecho instantes atrás. Con un ligero puchero en ese rostro que todavía no había tocado la oscuridad_ _ **,**_ _colocó su cartuchera como soporte y se dirigió a cerrar la irritante ventana._

 _El revoloteo de sus cabellos celestes paró al instante, dejándolo como un nido de pájaros mal hecho. Con una manito trató de ordenarlos cuando casualmente, su vista chocó con_ eso.

 _Oh…_

 _¿Ya era_ _ **esa**_ _fecha?_

 _El pequeño Kuroko se vio a sí mismo teniendo n una misteriosa sensación._

Era normal sentirse así… ¿verdad?

 _Sus enormes ojitos celestes se ampliaron en ese brillo infantil y expectante que había perdido ya hace mucho tiempo, sus manitas arrugaban el borde del pijama color azul entero sin siquiera notarlo, y su corazón bombardeaba con mayor frecuencia a lo que estaba acostumbrado._

¿Cómo era que se llamaba este extraño sentimiento?

 _Por primera vez, en más tiempo del que podía recordar debido a su corta edad…_

 _Sintió_ _ **emoción.**_

 _Recordando años anteriores, ver cerca esa fecha no le provocaba nada. Después de todo, esa fecha nunca había significado_ _ **algo**_ _realmente._

 _Pero…_

Tsunayoshi-nii-san… A ti… te importa… ¿verdad?

 _ ***Ba-dump***_

 _Una suave sonrisa poseyó sus labios._

 _Esa sería la primera vez desde su nacimiento que iba a pasarla con alguien ese día._

 _En su cumpleaños._

* * *

 _Sus ojos viajaron a los números en la pizarra. No, no a los complejos (a su parecer) problemas de matemática, sino a la pequeña anotación a un lado de estos indicando la fecha de ese día._

 _30 de enero._

 _Solo un día más, ¿eh?_

 _El castaño se permitió sonreír ligeramente. El solo recordar a su fantasmita una ola de indescriptible calidez le llenaba. Con sus esponjosos cabellos cubriendo parte de su rostro y apoyándose con su mano reposando en el mentón, dirigió su escondida mirada al brillante cielo azul._

 _Sonreía…_

 _Ignorando lo más que podía el dolor que sus frescos cortes le brindaban al rozar su ropa._

* * *

 _En el lugar de siempre, sintiendo la brisa y con sus ojos apreciando distraídamente el mar azul sobre sí, balanceó las piernas sintiendo la leve adrenalina y viveza que ese asiento en cada ocasión le daba._

 _Nueve pisos de altura lo saludaban como era lo habitual._

 _Hermoso cielo, infinito y sin restricciones… Libertad. ¿No hubiera sido maravilloso poder desplegar un par de alas y volar? ¿Sentir la fuerza del viento, el susurro de las nubes, la compañía de los pájaros y la fresca humedad?_

 _La tentación volvió a aparecer y empezó a tomar las riendas de sus instintos. Pupilas dilatadas, corazón latente, increíble anhelo…_

Si tan solo…

 _Una mancha celeste dirigiéndose al edificio cortó toda emoción en el momento._ _ **No**_ _. Ampliando los ojos y tirándose para atrás, calmó la cortada respiración que no sabía estar conteniendo…_

 _No, simplemente_ _ **no**_ _._

 _ **No un día antes de su cumpleaños.**_

 _ **No con el fantasmita celeste subiendo por las escaleras a segundos de entrar por esa puerta con su usual estoica expresión.**_

 _El habitual sonido de la puerta abriéndose, los casi inaudibles pasos, la poca presencia. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro casi por instinto. Todo pensamiento de hacer_ **eso** _abandonando por completo las paredes de su mente._

— _¿Listo para el día de mañana? —preguntó con una genuina sonrisa al pequeño de casi seis, mientras este pasaba al otro lado de la cerca de seguridad y se posicionaba a poco menos de medio metro._

 _Sin embargo, realmente no esperó el brillante sonrojo que no encajaba para nada con la inexpresiva mirada del menor._

— _H-Hai, Tsunayoshi-nii-san —contestó sincero entintando aún más su pálida piel y mirando sus zapatitos colgando del borde como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Parecía no acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones._

 _Tsuna contuvo un grito de "¡Adorable!" con todas sus fuerzas y embozó una sonrisa de mofa combinada con esa calidez que solo el de pelo celeste había sido capaz de apreciar. Kuroko pareció querer sonreír a esto último, pero terminó haciendo un puchero de "Te-estás-burlando-de-mí-¿verdad?" para después desviar la mirada (Para otras personas, esos casi inexistentes movimientos del rostro del menor, no hubieran significado nada, pero Tsuna era diferente. En un futuro sabría que esto debía agradecérselo a su híper intuición). Esta vez, el castaño no pudo evitar la pequeña risita que escapó de su garganta._

— _¡Eres tan lindo, Kuroko-kun!_ _—_ _exclamó y rio desde lo más profundo de sí, apoyando su peso en sus dos brazos atrás de él._

 _Huh mala idea._

 _Kuroko no pasó desapercibido eso y dejó toda emoción huir de su expresión (si es que a lo que él hacía realmente se lo podía llamar "expresión"), entrecerrando los ojos en preocupación de paso._

—… _Nii-san, ¿otra vez?_

 _Por alguna razón, lo único que pensó Tsuna en ese instante fue lo bello que era su voz, suave y con un timbre que lo relajaba. La sonrisa de antes se arrugó con ligero dolor._

— _No…_ _—_ _No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, temía que el pequeño pensara en lo patético que era. Pero, aun así, no mintió. Su flequillo tapando parte de su cara_ _—_ _Fue… lo_ _ **otro**_ _._

 _Hubo un silencio demasiado largo para el gusto del castaño quien ni se atrevía a enfrentar la mirada del de casi seis años. Vergüenza vestía sus facciones y la urgencia de esconderse empezó a aflorar dentro de él. No había querido que el pequeño fantasmita se diera cuenta de lo patético y débil que era, no quería que este dejara de verlo con ese brillo de respeto que solo él le ofrecía_. No, no quería _. Sus ojos se humedecieron y el temor lo llenó. Sus brazos se juntaron en su pecho en un acto involuntario de encogerse mientras su cuerpo se hundía en_ _—_

— _Gracias, Tsunayoshi-nii-san_ _—_ _Kuroko dijo de repente._

 _¿U-Uh?_

 _Alzó la mirada, sorprendido. El anterior miedo aun no abandonando del todo su expresión._

 _Kuroko pareció tomar su silencio como un indicador para seguir._

— _Gracias por dejarme estar contigo aun cuando puedo ser una_ molestia _—_ _Desconocido para el castaño, decenas de voces emergieron en la cabecita del pequeño. Voces de quienes llamaba padre y madre. Lo que Tsuna sí no pasó desapercibido fue el profundo pesar pronunciado con esa última palabra_ _—_ _Por sonreír para mí aun en situaciones como estas…_

… _**Gracias.**_

 _Y en ese preciso momento, el castaño, con los ojos muy abiertos, fue testigo de una de las imágenes que se quedarían grabadas a fuego vivo en su memoria._

 _La imagen de un Kuroko sonriendo de lado a lado, los ojitos entrecerrados en dicha con un brillo indescriptible bailando en ellos y con un adorable sonrojo tintando sus mejillas._

 _La lágrima que se había acumulado se deslizó desde su acaramelado ojo hasta caer, perdiéndose en los nueve pisos de altura, aun con la expresión estupefacta describiendo su estado mental._

 _Sin embargo, segundos después, se rio a carcajadas. Felicidad y alivio recorriéndolo por completo. De alguna forma, sencillamente no podía dejar de sonreír._

—" _Gracias", eso debería decirlo yo, ¿no crees?_ _—_ _dijo al dejar las risas, pero la inmensa sonrisa manteniéndose en su lugar. Antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo, el castaño volvió a hablar_ _—_ _¡Entonces mañana la pasaremos_ _en grande! ¡Yo agradezco que nacieras! ¡Agradezco tanto al infinito cielo el haberte conocido, Kuroko-kun!_ _—_ _volteó su cabeza al de pelos celestes quien ahora tuvo el turno de quedarse sin palabras ante la pura sonrisa del mayor_ _—_ _Te agradezco que estés_ ahora mismo c _onmigo… Así que_ _ **nunca**_ _vuelvas a siquiera pensar que eres una molestia, ¿está bien?_

 _Algo pareció moverse dentro de los inexpresivos ojos del pequeño con eso último, algo muy profundo y delicado que el castaño no se atrevió a cuestionar._

 _—Hai._

 _Ambos sonrieron, ambos sintieron ese calor abrazante… Ambos se hicieron un espacio aún más hondo en el corazón del otro._

 _Tanto Kuroko como Tsuna desearon desde lo más profundo de sus seres que ese momento nunca terminara._

* * *

 _Tsunayoshi salió de la pequeña cafetería "Wonderland" ya entrada la noche con todo el cuerpo adolorido hasta los huesos. El establecimiento pertenecía a las Grandes Empresas Akashi, sin embargo, al ser uno de los cientos locales en el bajo rango a su disposición, el lugar no era excesivamente grande ni congestionado, perfecto para un niño de 11 años que necesitaba encontrar trabajo._

 _Una sonrisa inmortal era dueña de sus labios desde su reunión con el de pelo celeste._

 _Con el sobre de su reciente paga en una mano y con sus otros ahorros en su maletín, emprendió camino hacia el supermercado a pesar de la tardía hora. Por fin podía pagar_ _ **eso**_ _, así que tenía que ir a esa tienda rápido si quería tener listo el regalo para el día siguiente._

 _Sinceramente desde que supo el cumpleaños de su fantasmita había estado con este problema en mente. Si era posible, quería evitar pedirle dinero a su madre, quien recibía todo el dinero de su padre. Un hombre que nunca estaba en casa y ni recordaba bien su rostro. No quería deberle nada a esa persona más de lo que ya le debía, así que esta no era una opción (Planeaba pagarle todo al crecer)._

 _Sin embargo, aparte de sus padres, no tenía ninguna fuente de ingreso. Buscar trabajo fue su única opción._

 _Sin mencionar que el escoger el regalo fue lo más difícil._

 _Tsuna sabía que Kuroko no era como cualquier niño de cinco-a-punto-de-ser-seis común. El pequeño casi no mostraba expresiones, que de no ser que él tenía una especial percepción en ese tipo de cosas ni él sabría decir lo que el otro pensaba. También estaba el hecho de que inclusive con su corta edad, el muchacho parecía detectar y reconocer demasiado bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Temas como el suicidio o la muerte aun no deberían estar dentro de su entendimiento. Y aun así, ahí estaba él, un niño de 11 años siendo consolado por otro niño de 6 casi todos los días en aquel tejado._

 _Así que el regalo no podía ser cualquier cosa._

 _Por más vergonzoso que pudiera ser, Kuroko era su_ _ **primer**_ _amigo. Quería que sus ojos brillaran de alegría con su regalo. Por lo que el castaño se la pasó los siguientes meses analizando al fantasmita._

 _Al principio fue realmente difícil, considerando lo inexpresivo a un nivel ridículo que era el de pelo celeste. Pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta. No dejó pasar las veces que sus ojos se ampliaban por milímetros cada vez que su mirada chocaba con alguna revista de deportes que se encontraban en el café que frecuentaban o cuando las noticias en el televisor del mismo lugar anunciaban el último gran partido de la NBA._

 _No le tomo mucho descubrir la pasión escondida del pequeño por el básquetbal. Y se decidió por una pelota del mismo._

 _Finalmente llegó a la puerta de la tienda, sus pasitos haciendo eco en las ya desoladas calles y su sonrisa acompañándolo._

 _Nunca se dio cuenta de la sombra que lo había visto salir del pequeño café._

* * *

 _El pequeño Kuroko daba impacientes vistazos al reloj de la pared, las ansias tomando lo mejor de sí._

¿Cuánto faltaba? ¿Cuánto faltaba?

 _La infantil sonrisa invisible ante el ojo inexperto completaba el paquete de su expresión. Pura y llena de la viveza, una que casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de tener._

¡Hoy iba a salir con Tsunayoshi-nii-san! ¡Iba a celebrar su cumpleaños!

¿Cómo no podía estar ansioso?

 _Impaciente y con esa expresión poseyéndolo en cada momento, Kuroko se ganó una interesada mirada de su abuela, quien segundos después apartó la mirada y olvidó tener siquiera el pensamiento._

* * *

 _Las campanas de final de clases sonaron por todo el colegio. Tsunayoshi fue el primero en levantarse y salir disparado. Los demás estudiantes ni le prestaron atención. No era algo inusual, puesto que la misma acción era llevada a cabo todos los días, como una medida para evitarlos a_ _ **ellos**_ _._

 _Corriendo por los pasillos que empezaban a ser invadidos por niños entrando en la pubertad, Tsuna llegó a su casillero donde guardaba sus zapatos. Una bola envuelta en esta ocasión también llenando el espacio._

 _La sonrisa que desde el día anterior no lo abandonaba seguía tomando poder en la comisura de sus labios._

 _Hasta que un escalofrío en la espalda lo dejó helado._

 _Esta sensación… rogaba por que estuviera equivocado._

— _Ohh, Dame-Tsuna, ¿por qué no nos acompañas un rato?_

Mierda.

— _M-Mochida-san…_ _—_ _Sus orbes se llenaron de miedo, recuerdos del dolor que pasadas memorias le traían llenando cada espacio de su mente. Retrocedió inconscientemente hasta chocar contra los casilleros_ _—_ _… P-Por fa-vor, hoy n-no… s-solo hoy…_

 _El usual pavor le hacía temblar, pero tenía algo más importante, algo_ _ **mucho**_ _más importante de qué preocuparse. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos viajaron por un instante a su gaveta que escondía la bola de básquet. Mochida lo notó y dio una mueca divertida. Sus acompañantes, o bueno, sus "lameculos" simplemente le seguían el juego._

 _Los demás estudiantes empezaron a llegar._

— _Agárrenlo_ _—_ _ordenó Mochida a los demás quienes hicieron lo indicado, ignorando por completo los chillidos que eran aún más desesperados de lo usual. El jefe de la pandilla abrió la gaveta y tomó el objeto esférico. Se mofó con arrogancia al ver el papel de regalo y la mirada desesperada del castaño—._ _Vámonos._

 _Los lameculos lo arrastraron, su mirada acaramelada viajando a sus demás compañeros quienes no hicieron nada, más que acostumbrados a ese tipo de escena. Por el rabillo del ojo logró captar una mirada diferente al resto, una que no tenía escrito "indiferencia" por todas partes._ _Yamamoto Takeshi siempre l_ _o observaba de esa f_ _orma indescriptible. Apartó la mirada al encontrarse con sus ojos castaños._

 _Tsuna lloró internamente. Estaba acostumbra_ _do a esa situación, a los golpes, a las burlas._

A la indiferencia.

 _Sin embargo, esta vez no podía..._

 _ **No hoy.**_

 _Desesperación lo abordaba, tenía algo pendiente que simplemente no podía cancelar…_

 _Pero…_

 _¿Desde cuándo alguien había atendido a sus pedidos?_

* * *

— _¿Ya llegas, nii-san?_ _—_ _murmuró con una imperceptible sonrisa vacilante. Miró una vez más el reloj._

* * *

 _El almacén parecía más grande desde donde estaba. ¿Por qué todo eso le sucedía a él?_

 _La garganta le mataba, desgarrada como si alguna lija hubiera pasado por dentro de ella, y, aun así, seguía gritando._

 _¿En serio tenían que hacer ese lugar con aquel material que opacaba el sonido?_

— _¡Vamos, Dame-Tsuna! ¡Tú puedes!_ _—Alentó uno de los lameculos mientras reía como idiota junto a los otros._

 _Sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo le rogaba que parara. Tenía miedo, no le gustaba el dolor, no quería ser lastimado. Entonces, ¿cómo había llegado a la situación en donde él mismo sujetaba el cuchillo, filo contra su piel, haciendo rayas medio profundas sobre ella?_

— _Oh Oh, no, no, no, Dame-Tsuna, no pares. ¿Acaso no te gusta? —Con voz maliciosa, Mochica hizo más presión en aquel paquete. Últimamente había ganado un gusto por los cuchillos, ¿así que por qué no probarlo en su juguete favorito? Tsuna soltó un chillido desde donde estaba._

 _Humillación y dolor, miedo y desesperación… Nadie podía salvarlo, no en ese momento, no de su situación. Estaba condenado a sufrir eso, a vivirlo, a_ _sopórtalo. Y no le quedaba más que resignarse. Nadie le iba a dar una mano. Nadie._

 _Nadie excepto Kuroko._

 _Y Kuroko no merecía ser involucrado en su penosa situación._

 _Se mordió el labio inferior interno hasta saborear sangre, y continuó con escribiendo "Dame" en su propia piel._

 _Se tragó sus quejas, sus súplicas, sus clemencias._

 _Su vi_ _sta fija en la pelota que le tomó tanto conseguir…_

 _Quería ver su sonrisa, anhelaba ver vida en esos ojos muertos con los que al principio se encontró…_

 _Y lo soportó._

 _Gruñidos ante el cuchillo abriéndose paso escaparon junto al montón de lágrimas que no lograban describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Su vista se empezó a nublar…_

 _Kuroko-kun… lo siento…_

 _Su voz estaba rota._

 _Tanto externa como internamente._

* * *

 _Inexpresivos ojos estancados en un punto imaginario, perdidos hace ya horas en la pequeña mesa. La ligera brisa dejada pasar por el ventanal le hacía tener minúsculos escalofríos, pero ni sus usuales analíticos sensores le alertaban el tiriteo de su propio cuerpo._ 11:57pm.

 ** _Tic Tac_**

 _El sonido del las manecillas del reloj era su único acompañante._ ** _Tic Tac. Tic Tac_.** _El patrón seguía y seguía sin detenerse, su respiración como el único sonido aparte resonando en la oscurecida sala de la vivienda._

 ** _Tic Tac_**

 _¿Tsunayoshi-nii-san...?_

 ** _Tic Tac_**

 _¿... dónde estás?_

 ** _Tic Tac_**

 _Su abuela se había ido a acostar a las 10pm como era lo usual, una sonrisa amable, pero vacía pronunciando un "Buenas noches, Tetsu-chan" antes de partir a su habitación, nunca cuestionando al pequeño niño que no se había movido de su lugar al costado de la mesa desde esa mañana. Sus padres... mejor no hablar de ellos. Todo eso solo significaba una sola cosa..._

11:58pm.

 _Estaba solo... otra vez._

 _¿Por qué se sorprendía? ¿Por qué había esperado algo diferente este año? ¿Por qué había sido tan... ambicioso?_

 _Era su culpa por esperar mucho. Últimamente lo había olvidado tras conocer a Tsunayoshi-nii-san, pero la vida seguía moviéndose de la misma manera..._

 _ **Kuroko era un niño que no merecía tener deseos**_ _._

 _Cosas como salir con un amigo, esperar un juguete, desear un helado, eran cosas que, tal como sus padres lo habían dicho, no merecía por no ser un buen niño._

 _Mordió un tramo de su labio inferior por la parte interior, sus manitas arrugando su pantalón preferido que se había puesto especialmente para ese día._

 _¿Cómo se atrevía a sentirse así? ¡Era su culpa después de todo!_

 _Siempre lo era..._

 _Su padre se lo repetía y se encargaba de hacérselo entender cada vez que podía. "¡Aléjate, maldito estorbo!" Recordó amargamente las últimas palabras que le fueron dichas por su padre al cual quería informarle sobre la visita de padres que estaba programada para la siguiente semana. Es obvio decir que no fue capaz de hacerle llegar el mensaje, aunque no era como si esperara que aquel hombre que lo vio nacer fuera a "una reunión sin beneficios" como esa._

 ** _Tic Tac_**

 _Cerró los ojos, reprimiéndose. Sentía la humedad en sus pestañas y la necesidad en lágrimas , así como la invisible punzada en alguna parte de su corazón._

 _Nii-san... ¿por qué no estás aquí...?_

11:59pm.

 _Esa sonrisa... era muy hermosa. Esos eran sus pensamientos cada vez que hablaba con su nii-san._

 _Sabía que su Tsunayoshi-nii-san se esforzaba cada vez que se encontraban. Sabía lo mucho que le tomaba formar esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban. Sabía que dentro de él, poco a poco algo se estaba rompiendo. Había notado la cautela con la que sus manos se movían al evitar rozar ciertas partes de su cuerpo, el peligroso brillo en sus ojos al ver el vacío de nueve pisos, cómo deliberadamente se apoyaba todo su peso en un solo pie, la forma en la que su expresión se ensombrecía o se tornaba rígida al tocar uno de e_ sos _temas. Lo sabía, era consciente, pero nunca se atrevió a decir nada._

 _Su nii-san sufría demasiado y aun así, se las arreglaba para mantener una expresión sonriente y amable cada vez que él lo acompañaba. Se obligaba a sí mismo a ser fuerte, todo por él. Todo para que Kuroko no se sintiera incómodo._

 _Sabía todo eso, por lo que era más que consciente de que su Tsunayoshi-nii-san jamás lo dejaría plantado en una situación como esa sin una razón más que justificable._

 _Lo sabía._

 _Lo sabía, pero..._

 _¿Por qué se sentía tan triste?_

 _Un inaudible bufido salió de él mientras sus ojos nuevamente se aguaban._

 _¿Acaso no era una basura? ¿Un desgraciado? ¿Un estorbo?_

 _¿Cómo podía sentirse así cuando era casi un hecho de que algo malo le había pasado a su amado nii-san?_

 _¿Por qué la palpitante punzada no lo dejaba?_

... Al final de todo, realmente era un niño malo.

 _"¿Listo para el día de mañana?"_

 ** _Tic Tac_**

 ** _"_** _¡Entonces mañana la pasaremos_ _en grande!"_

 ** _Tic Tac_**

 _"¡Yo agradezco que nacieras!"_

 _ **Tic Tac**_

 _"... Así que_ _ **nunca**_ _vuelvas a siquiera pensar que eres una molestia, ¿está bien?"_

 _Una imperceptible sonrisa rota se asomó._

 _Él había sido avisado, sabía que era su culpa por esperar más de lo que merecía._ _Sus manitas presionaron la tela en su pecho._

 _Desde un principio, era consciente de eso..._

 _Entonces…_

 ** _¿Por qué dolía tanto?_**

00:00pm

Usando su mano para cubrir su boca, arrugando el ceño con imparables ríos a ambos lados.

 _Esa fue la primera vez en años que se atrevió a romper en llanto._

* * *

 _Recostando su espalda en uno de los estantes, bajó la vista a su más reciente corte el cual había dejado de sangrar hace ya tiempo atrás. Desnudo desde la cintura para arriba, s_ _e podía leer perfectamente la palabra "Dame" empezando en su pecho hasta la mitad de su estómago, su dignidad perdida en algún punto de la ensangrentada herida._

 _Dolía como el infierno, así como su garganta raspaba con cada respiración que daba debido a que su nariz se había tapado con los mocos provocados en su patético llanto._

 _Mochida y sus seguidores se habían ido hace... ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá sido?_

 _Sentía los ojos hinchados, el cuerpo fatigado, las heridas recordando su existencia con cada ligero movimiento. Se sentía mal, verdaderamente **mal**. Pero no podía hacer nada._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo debía esperar a que alguien notara que no estaba en casa?_

 _El pensamiento sola casi le hace reír. ¿Que alguien se dé cuenta de que ese día no había ido a casa? ¿Cuánto quería esperar? ¿Mil años? Nadie se iba a dar cuenta, su madre posiblemente pensaría que la pasaría la noche con algún compañero._

 _Vio la pequeña ventana que dejaba pasar la luz nocturna, lo suficiente como para iluminar todo dentro del lugar. Desvió su mirada a la penosa figura deformada a unos metros enfrente de él._

Kuroko-kun...

 _La vista le quiso hacer llorar._

... Lo siento...

 _Ante él estaba la pelota por la que había estado trabajando durante meses. Y por la cual había sido amenazado para perder su poca dignidad._

 _Desinflada, rota y llena de sangre._

Woah... se parece tanto a mí...

 _Pensó con un retorcido humor, y sin saberlo, empezó a reír. Una desgarrada carcajada escapó de sus labios._

 _Con una pequeña fuerza recuperada, sacó su celular del bolsillo y observó la hora._

 _00:00m_

 _Había planeado recoger al pequeño, ir por un helado de vainilla y un batido,_ _observar una competencia de básquet informal que iba a darse esa tarde y finalmente ir a ver una película de terror, tal como le gustaba al fantasmita._

 _—Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Tetsu-chan._

 _Sonrió para nadie en especial, mientras amargas lágrimas de distintas emociones volvían a hacer su camino por su rostro y miró al techo._

 ** _—Dios, ¿me puedo morir ya?_ —** _gritó con voz rasposa y rió al cielo._

 _Una carcajada de desesperación recorriendo su garganta._

* * *

 **OK, sé que me salió del asco al final al igual que la parte del bullying** **, pero ¡algún día lo arreglaré! Ahora mismo son casi las 3am y joder, mañana tengo colegio... Voy a llegar muerta ;u;**

 **La verdad, justo me acabo de enterar que mi mejor amiga no va a poder estar conmigo el día de mi cumpleaños. Ella no puede hacer nada y yo tampoco, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Digo, no sé si ustedes sean del tipo de persona que tienen MUCHOS amigos y si uno de ellos no está, no es nada, pero yo solo tengo dos verdaderas amigas... y bueno... duele :) Así que me inspiré para escribir esto! Cumplo 15 en algunos días! Yei! Solo espero en unos años no recordar esta fecha con amargura...**

 **Últimamente me estoy abriendo más a las personas, y últimamente me siento peor con respecto a mí y los demás. ¿Será por eso? Socializar duele... y estoy viendo si vale la pena.**

 **Lo siento por el horrible cap (no me gustó el final) y repito, algún día voy a reescribir todo... si es que la flojera no gana :')**

 **;u; Sigo dando asco como escritora, pero bueeh...**

 **BUENO, adiós :3**

 **PD: Al final no sabía cómo poner esa O con la rayita arriba, por lo que lo reemplacé con una "ou" para que suene igual. Perdónenme por eso.**

 **Espero haber podido expresar lo que quise expresar...**


End file.
